Promises of Tomorrow
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: She accepted that she would have to spend Christmas without her boyfriend Booker but she couldn't accept the broken promises that left her doubting his love for her. Booker T x OC


**Notes: This was written for a great author, Mentally Unstable. **

**Disclaimer: WWE/TNA own the rights to Booker I guess. Though he really is his own man. All hail..King Booker!**

Christmas Eve was her favorite day of the year. It held all the glory and warmth of the season and the promise of an even bigger day to follow. Yet, as she stood at the window watching the snow fall, she couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive.

She wasn't exactly sure what the holidays would bring her. It wasn't as if she'd been bad but she hadn't exactly been an angel either. Her on again, off again boyfriend could attest to that. While they have been dating for two years, it hadn't always been under the greatest of circumstances.

When she first met him, he was going through a messy divorce with an ex-wife that didn't want to let him go. Never-the-less it didn't deter her from hooking up with him. She stuck by him through the whole ordeal only to have him tell her that he basically wasn't ready for another relationship. What was it he had said? ... "Baby, I've spent years tied down to an overbearing woman. Now I just want to have my space."

Autumn rolled her eyes at the memory. In the beginning it was she that wanted the stability of a committed relationship but he'd broken those dreams with his need for space.

How could she have been so stupid to take him back after that?

She didn't know but she did take him back. Each and every time he came calling she opened her arms. Over the years, she estimated that they had broken things off at least a dozen times. It was either a problem with him, her or a mutual agreement

And when it came time to make an amends it was the same thing. He was sorry, she was sorry and they made up.

They always seem to find their way back to each other.

Now if only they could get on the same page in their relationship. But how could they when they each wanted something different? Deciding it better not to fantasize about the impossible she went into the kitchen to refill her mug with hot chocolate. Christmas Eve was looking quite lonely.

Autumn awoke to a strange noise. It took her a brief second to realize that she had fallen asleep on the couch. A fire was now burning in the fire place and the Christmas tree was lit.

That's odd she thought as she threw the blanket off and sat up on the sofa. There was the noise again. She followed the sound over to the tree.

"Where in the world did you come from?" She looked around the seemingly empty house before scooping up the brown fur ball in her arms. The puppy let out a bark and licked her face. She smiled as she noticed the bow that apparently had fallen off the little critter. Suddenly it all made sense. Her heart pulsed with anticipation as she made her way through the house frantically looking in each room. With no sign of anyone she tried to shake away her disappointment and confusion as she made her way back to the Den with the puppy in tow.

"Merry Christmas Baby!"

And there he was standing next to the tree with that Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Booker!" She ran to him, threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"You act surprised to see me baby. Do you like your present?"

She smiled up at him. "Are you my present or is she?" She nodded toward the dog. "I am surprised to see you Book. I thought you were spending Christmas with your family."

Booker took her hand and led her to the sofa. "We're a packaged deal. And I was going to Houston but I changed my mind. You need me more than they do. And I need you."

Autumn didn't know what to say. After all this was the first time, she'd heard him say he needed anyone. It warmed her heart and at the same time scared her to death. The last time she thought about a future with Booker he tore her heart in to.

Fragrant aromas filled the kitchen as Autumn pulled a sheet of cookies out of the oven. Placing them on the counter to cool she peered out the window looking for a sign of Booker who was getting wood for the fireplace. He had been out there for thirty minutes at least and the snow was really coming down. She momentarily considered going out and dragging him in but decided against it when she caught a glimpse of him walking toward the backdoor. She shook her head and set about mixing up the filling for his favorite pie. No sooner had she placed the first of the pies in the oven did the door fly open.

"Damn it's cold out there. I'm frozen baby, come warm me up."

"Aw poor baby." She laughed and walked over to take some of the wood out of his arms. She couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart, how she wished it could be like this every day.

"Mmm, what smells so good? Oh tell me you didn't. Did you?"

She smiled up at him and tucked a loose braid behind his ear. "Yes I did. I know you're the five-time WCW Champion and all that but I only had room for four sweet potato pies."

"Baby. You're too good to me." He pulled her into his arms and planted a quick kiss on the top of her head.

Autumn pretended to gather the empty takeout food containers from the Dining room table but in reality she couldn't take her eyes off the man who now stood at her Kitchen sink washing the dishes. There was something different about him, he was acting strange and that scared her even more. Inside she was a wreck. It was tearing her apart to want so much from a man who couldn't even promise her tomorrow.

"What's wrong baby?" Booker asked as he handed her a flute of champagne and sat down on the floor next to her.

"Nothing's wrong." She absently stroked the puppy's fur that was now asleep in her lap and took a sip of the bubbly. "What are we celebrating?"

Booker took a sip from his glass before setting it to the side. He knew he had messed things up in the past but he was determined to make things right, starting today. Taking her hand in his, he brushed a kiss over her knuckles before speaking. "We're celebrating us. And a new beginning."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Baby I know I haven't been half the man I should have been to you. I've made mistakes and I'm sorry."

She reached for her glass and drained the contents. "Book, let's not get into this discussion. It's Christmas Eve and I just want to enjoy the night."

"Please just let me finish. Hear me out." He waited for a sign from her before continuing. When she shrugged her shoulders in indifference he reached out and placed a hand on the side of her cheek forcing her to look at him. "Since I divorced Sharmell I've been trying to rediscover who I really am. I've been lost and it's taken me this long to realize that you make me the man I am. I'm lost without you Autumn."

"Booker, don't do this. I can't take any more of your empty promises."

He looked at her in confusion. "Empty promises?"

"Yeah Booker. Empty promises." You know there's no guarantee that when we go to bed tonight that you'll even be there in the morning. And if by some miracle you are, there's no promise of when you'll be back...if ever."

He knew what she said was true about the old Booker but he was a changed man. He wanted nothing more than to wake up next to her every morning.

"That's not true, not anymore. I've changed. Doesn't she prove that?" He motioned toward the sleeping dog.

"What the hell does a dog prove? All it proves is you have good taste in gifts and dogs."

"It's supposed to prove that I'm committed to you. I didn't give her to you to raise alone."

She couldn't help herself, she threw her head back and laughed so loud the puppy scurried off her lap and hid on the other side of Booker.

"Since you take me for a joke maybe you'll take this a little more seriously." He pulled out a small black velvet box and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Her heart raced as she held the box in her trembling hands.

"Open it." He smiled nervously. His brown eyes twinkled with excitement. All he wanted was to make her as happy as she made him.

Autumn opened the box revealing an Emerald cut diamond ring. Her eyes misted with tears of sheer joy. She looked into the depths of his eyes and saw his soul.

"I love you Autumn. Will you take a chance on me and become my wife?"

Without hesitation she kissed him softly. "Yes Booker. Yes, I will."


End file.
